Am I too dim to be noticed? (AOMINE x READER)
by otakiyannah03
Summary: We call him Ahomine but if he shows his other side, it might change to Aomine. Aomine is really OOC here Aomine x Reader.


HAHAHAHAHA XD (Again, with the typical laugh. XD) Yeeeeeap! So here's Aomine-san as I said on Akashi's one-shot. Hihihi~ Please read, 'kay? MARAMING SALAMAT! Translation: Thank you very much!

"Oi, _. Am I too dim to be noticed?" You were startled to his question. He was resting his head in his hands at his back and was about to sleep again, after you and him took your lunch together.

"E-Eh?" That' s all you can say. It even made you think what made him think that. You thought if he was just joking around or he means it. "C'mon. What?" He looked at you and you blushed a little. You looked away and smiled. "N-No. You're infront of me. How can I not?" You laugh nervously.

Even thought it was kinda noisy, the air is still heavy. He's even acting weird lately. Momoi even noticed it, too. He joined the training. He didn't make a fuss and bring problem today. He smiled. Your eyes widened as you the smile. It was pure, sincere.

You snapped as he tapped your shoulder. "Oi, let's go now. Classes will sta—" You cutted him with a grin. You were blushing hard, but you confidently smiled at him. "What's with the grin?"

"Aomine-kun, tell me honestly. What's wrong?" You faced him properly as he rubbed his back. "Nothing." He looked away and didn't know what's his reaction. But you smiled as you saw his ears were red. Even though his skin was tan.

Since this morning, you started to blush and started to grin and smile for his gestures. You started to feel some butterflies in your tummy. You noticed too that he's sticking to you. This morning, he walked beside you to school. This breaktime in the morning, he ate his favorite snack with you. And this lunch, he ate with you. You smiled again, thinking what would even happen up to the end of the day.

"Oi, come on!" You looked up and saw him stood up and was about to went inside. "Hai~" You grinned playfully and went inside with him.

-Timeskip~

It was dismissal time and you were about to go home. As you turn around, you saw Aomine, still sleeping. You came near at him, shaking him. "Aomine~"

He groaned. "Where did everyone go?" You chuckled to his reaction upon seeing the room empty. "It's time to go home." You smiled. In which, it made him blush and stammered. "L-Let's go home then."

You walked home with him since you live 2 blocks away. Momoi, his childhood friend, lives 3 blocks away. She can't come with you both today since she's going home with Tetsu today.

You broke the silence that was separating you two. "You're weird today. What happened?" You looked at him with a sheepish smile. He laughed, made your eyes widened for the rare sight. "Nothing really. Why? Am I out of character?"

"A big yes. Actually, everyone at the team kept asking me what's gotten into you." He chuckled and you smile to see that smile again. You felt your hands were held by his large hands. "Let's go to Maji Burger! My treat!" You blushed as he dragged you and saw him saying that cheerfully.

As you were dragged by him, your heart starts to beat fast. Not knowing what's the meaning of it. As you entered, a cheerful voice greeted you, "Good Afternoon Ma'am and Sir! What is your order?"

"I want a Teriyaki Burger," Aomine smiled at the girl, "Sure sir. What about you Ma'am?" The girl looked at you again with the typical smile she weared when you both went inside. "Vanilla Milkshake will do." You smiled. Aomine fished into his pocket and paid for it. She asked you if dine in or take out, but he chose dine in which made you blush. You don't know why but you smiled.

Both of you sat near the window. You sipped your milkshake while looking outside. "Oi, why thinking so deep?" You snapped as he tapped you shoulder.

"Uhmm, I was thinking," You blushed furiously, showing a happy expression on your face. "c-could you stay l-like that, f-forever?" He stopped chewing his burger, making himself blush even in his dark skin.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Y-You kept smiling, chuckling, and smiling for the whole day. You stood beside me from morning up to now. It made me somehow blush and amused for seeing those rare sights that everyone, excluding Momoi-san, didn't see." You were still blushing and smiling at the same time. Your words made his dark blue eyes widened and made him blush furiously too.

"Uhm, p-people actually calls me Ahomine, and I really don't mind. But I just thought that it's too hard for me to get angry always. So I tried today to be nice , thinking it might change me. Well, I guess I'm right then." He smiled and laughed nervously.

"Please, k-keep it up, Aomine-kun. Just now, I feel something weird is happening when you show that side of yours." You smiled happily. He chuckled. "What kind of weird, _?"

"Just like, having butterflies on your tummy, you blush easily and your heart beats fast, and, uhh, yeah that." You smiled as told him. But his eyes widened as he was blushing again.

"T-That's.." You heard him trailing off. "You know? W-What is it?" You chirped playfully.

"Satsuki told me that," He looked away, blushing more than usual. "that is l-love."

Your faced burned up and looked away. "O-O-Oh, I-Is that so?"

You can see in your peripheral vision that he looked at you. "So, y-you love me, because of that weird feelings?" He asked you, and made you look at him.

"Y-Yeah, I guess it is." You chuckled. "Do you, too?" You asked him blushing, as you sipped the last drop of your vanilla milkshake.

"Yeah, I realized it this morning as I got up." You looked at him, crumpling the paper that covers the burger that he ate. "Oh, I know the answer of your question." You chirped happily.

"What question?"

"Am I too dim to be noticed?" You copied his voice which made the both of you laugh. "And yeah, what's your answer?" He smiled as he stood up, stretching himself.

You stood up, leap at him and kissed his cheeks, "Oi, _-_-"

"No, because your smile lights up everyone's world and makes us notice you even though your skin is dim. That's why, could you keep smiling for everyone else? For me?" You smiled as wide as it could reach your ears.

He pulled you and your lips met his, "Sure." He smiled again, with the purest and sincerest smile of his that you ever seen.

Yeheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! I was grinning in making this one shot! Please smile too and maybe it could light up everybody's world too! Hehe~ Please review~ you review means a lot to me3


End file.
